


The Future Shifts

by TriplePirouette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: FBF, Gen, post The Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy has motives.  Set Post "The Return"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> I generally reside in the “Fucking Blue Fairy” camp, but every once in a while it's fun to wonder what if she really is just trying to do good? This is... a look at that. And filled with profanity. Set right after their scene in The Return.

The Blue Fairy was pissed. Mad. Angry. Reul Ghorm was ready to smite the next tiny mortal who asked for her help. She was prepared to let fire and brimstone rain down from the heavens. She wanted to lay waste to something...anything. All because of that damned imp and his curse.

 

Of course there were trees that could transport him to the world where his son ended up! Of course she could send him there with a wave of her wand! Of course she could send him to a certain hat maker! Of course she could get another magic bean! She's the fucking Blue Fairy. She gets shit done.

 

But he had to open his stupid mouth and now the future shifts with each passing second.

 

The cloud she sits on spits lightning and pours hail.

 

All because of a stupid arrow. One stupid kid with a stupid arrow and a woman who died just a little too soon; a woman who was supposed to give birth to a spirit that wouldn't see the earth for another 300 years now. A baby girl that was never born, who would have had beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair, just a few months ago would have stumbled across the Dark One and his son, wiggled her way into their world, and found herself a permanent place.

 

The spirit was Rumpelstiltskin's true love, the woman who would take the darkness away from the curse and purify it, leaving their world just a little safer and a little happier, and giving the poor spinner his own happy ending.

 

Had he gone with Bae, that would have been best. The curse would have disappeared into thin air, the magic and the evil with it. She's sure he would have found at least some happiness in that world with his son, and his spirit would have come back to their world just in time to be born to meet the other spirit that made up a beautiful eternal pair.

 

But the damned man had to say _curse_. He had to decide that he was going to make a _curse_. One stupid word that made her hesitate and it all goes to hell.

 

One stupid little decision and now all of time and space was changing and morphing with only the idea and not even the action and how in the everliving hell was she supposed to get all these people their happy endings? She just wanted to help this poor, lame spinner find some peace with a beautiful young girl who would see the good in him, who would rid him of the curse, and who would help him find courage.

 

But no. No, no, no. He could have done so many things. He could have gone with Bae and had a generally good life until the time came for his spirit to come to their world again. He could have decided to abandon his son and live in misery until the girl could be born and then she could break his curse quietly. But no. Of course not. The damn coward has to find now, now of all times, to gain some courage and stand up for what he believes in. Now he's decided he'll do anything for his son. Now, that one decision throws all of her carefully laid plans to hell as the future spins out of control in front of her eyes.

 

It's always the ones who need her help the most that don't want it. It's always the ones who try to do it their way who screw up her magic.

 

Her little cloud rumbles and turns black, her expression darker than any she's worn for centuries. If Rumpelstiltskin wanted a war, she'd have to give it to him, and to the rest of the dark magic that was about to sprout around them. She could do it. She was older than time and nearly as powerful. She never pulled away from a challenge.

 

It still scared her, though, because she just might lose her own soul on the journey.  


End file.
